Eternity in a Wooden Case
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: He's a vampire who has stolen control of the world...she's beautiful but doesn't care. Madara has a plan in store for Sakura...and her friend's aren't coming to save her. MadaSaku. Please review, if you don't mind.
1. Death

Hmm…I'm bored and I decided to attempt a vampire fic. I finished the summer work assignments that were due Tuesday! But I still have four assignments due the first day of school. T.T

This contains no sparkling, pedophile werewolves (it's not that Jacob isn't hot, he's just a pedophile), or confused heroines that manage to hurt themselves every five seconds, thus putting the vampires into awkward situations. I have read all of Twilight, thank you, I just find a lot wrong with it. I still go to see the movies though.

The vampires are based off of the standard vampire definition.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-o0-

Eternity in a Wooden Case

-o0-

A long time ago, the first vampire was born. He was rather beautiful and attracted many women to himself. However, he did not desire their company and would only use them to sate his consuming thirst. He made sure to never drink too much, for fear that the humans in the surrounding villages would attack in their anger.

His power was so great that the people eventually wished to make him their King, yet he declined. It's not that he didn't desire the position, in fact, he very much wanted to take control of all the nations and rule as a King. When the humans had proposed that he become King though, they had also issued a set of rules and regulations to protect the rights of the citizens and limit what he could drink. The vampire rejected the position to spend decades on a plan to seize the land from the humans with no terms or conditions. He wanted to be a tyrant.

His name was Uchiha Madara.

-o0-

It was decided from the moment she was born that Haruno Sakura was the most gorgeous child in the country, no, the world. And so she was raised. Men would come to admire and court her. However, Sakura was not vain and did not care for beauty.

She would always seek the company of her two friends, Naruto and Sasuke, and they would do insane things that made Sakura less desirable in the eyes of the adults.

"What use is beauty on a girl like that?" A woman would complain after her son was rejected.

"Who cares if she's beautiful if she is always in the company of those two trouble-makers!" A potential beau complained after she rejected him harshly.

Sakura did not care for the idiots that would court her. As far as she was concerned, she never wanted to be wed. She was content with her life spent among her two friends, she didn't need anything else.

-o0-

Madara was successful. He managed to leave a trail of blood and destruction in his wake as he traveled from country to country, inspiring fear and hatred from all. Madara murdered every leader of every village with the exception of Tsunade of Konoha. She had, with severe regret, stepped down from her position, ensuring that none of the helpless villagers would be hurt.

"Tsunade-chan," he said leisurely as the former leader stood in front of him, "I hear you have quite a beautiful apprentice."

"Yes." She answered.

"I hear that she is the most beautiful creature in the world."

"She doesn't care for beauty. She is rather humble." Tsunade said quickly, she was confused with Madara's interest in her apprentice. "Many think beauty is wasted on her."

"Interesting. Bring her here." He commanded. He watched as Tsunade shuffled her way to the door and once she was gone, he leaned back at the desk. It was currently midnight, so no doubt the girl would be asleep. He didn't know why he wanted her to come before him, but it was a feeling that would not be suppressed.

Soon, Tsunade came back with the girl. She was hidden behind her master, as she was still tired and not aware of his presence. "Shishou? Is there something wrong in the hospital? Do you need my help with something?"

"Hush, girl." Tsunade chastised. She moved the girl to stand in front of her. Madara took in her appearance: she was relatively short with pink hair, a nice figure, and a pretty face. She was gorgeous.

"Hello?" She waved sleepily.

"How old are you?" Madara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sixteen as of three months ago." She smiled.

"Hmm…I might require your help in the near future." Madara smirked self-satisfactorily. Oh yes, she was perfect for what he had in mind. She just needed to trust, and maybe love, him and the plan would be a perfect success.

"Okay. I'll be happy to help with whatever you need." Sakura gave a small, sleepy nod.

"Tsunade, take her to the empty room down the hall, she looks far too tired to make it home." Madara ordered in a silky voice. He would start tomorrow and soon his plan would come to fruition.

-o0-

Near dawn, Madara sighed. He wouldn't get to see her again for several hours, and it depressed him immensely. Because of their different sleeping schedules, his plan would take longer to complete. He slowly made his way downstairs and into the darkened room.

Light couldn't be found in this room. The walls were covered with rich, blood red wallpaper that even enveloped the ceiling. Every piece of furniture was dark, cherry wood and all a very gothic design. Madara felt completely at home.

At the center of the room was the dark box. A coffin as rich as the room it resided in. This was his dark abode, where he would sleep from dawn to dusk. He locked the twenty locks on the door, it wouldn't do to be killed by some upstart while he slept, and moved to stand before the dark box. He lifted the heavy (for a human) lid and climbed inside. He laid himself in the coffin and pulled down the lid to shadow his world in darkness.

-o0-

Sakura woke to sobbing. She climbed out of bed quietly and looked for the source. "Shishou?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry." Tsunade mumbled from the corner of the room. She was perched on a chair, eyes devoid of life but filled with tears.

"For what, Shishou?" Sakura asked as she moved closer to the older woman. Tsunade simply tossed her a crumpled up letter that Madara had left before going to bed. Sakura read the letter out loud:

**Dear Sakura,**

**You must be rather confused as to your purpose of being here. I need to explain a few things before you begin to panic.**

**1. Yes, I am a vampire.**

**2. You interest me.**

**3. You will not leave this building.**

**4. You will not run away.**

**5. Don't even think about other males.**

**6. I've sent letters to your friends. They won't be coming for you, so don't have any half-baked ideas of a rescue operation.**

**7. You officially belong to me.**

**Feel free to mourn your loss. I can accept that you probably have no interest in seeing me after reading this letter, but I'm confident that you **_**will **_**get over it and will be willing to accept my presence.**

**Yours,**

**Uchiha Madara**

Sakura crumpled the paper and violently chucked it at the wall. Her eyes began to cloud with tears and she threw her arms around her mentor. "Why, Tsunade-shishou? Why me?"

"I don't know!" Tsunade sobbed into her student's shoulder.

"If I'd known what this cursed beauty would cause, I would have marred my face with scars!" Sakura cried. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept Madara's proclamation. "I'm not his."

"That's the thing, Sakura." Tsunade wiped her tears on her sleeve as she pulled away from the pink-haired girl. "You are."

"What?" Sakura yelled in a broken voice.

"Let's get some sake from the kitchens and I'll tell you everything."

-o0-

"Tsunade-sama, please tell me what's going on." Sakura said quietly as she poured the sake.

"You read the note," Tsunade slung the shot down her throat before gasping, "you belong to him now."

"I don't understand why I have to be the one." Sakura sipped her sake slowly.

"Neither do I, but it's what he wants." Tsunade slammed another shot and sighed, "I saw the letters he sent to Naruto and Sasuke, they aren't going to come after you."

"Why not? Did they really forsake me to this hell?" she shouted.

"No, quite simply, they think you're dead." Tsunade said with a sense of finality.

-o0-

Dead

Dead

Dead

They think you're dead.

Dead

Dead

Dead

Which in essence, you are.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Okay, I know it's definitely not the best thing I've ever written. So, um, send me a review telling me what a crappy writer I am, blah blah etc etc.

Or if you don't think I'm a terrible writer and should go to hell for defacing the world with a crappy vampire fic that has a sucky plot, send me a review telling me to have more self-confidence in my writing!

Make sure, if you're one of the people that don't want to kill me, to tell me if you would like more chapters. I'll promise to make them not suck! I'm moving, so while I was writing, I was distracted!

Distracted writing equals baaaaadd AJ. Seriously.

I'm gonna update Not Good Enough in like five minutes. So calm down people~

I'm only human, despite what many people believe.

XP

Actually, my parents think I'm an alien.

I think I'm more of a vampire. My sleeping schedule and love of anything remotely gorey does kinda prove it…

(Note: When I say vampire, I DO NOT MEAN A TWILIGHT VAMPIRE. Go read _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker people! Although, I'm probably more from _Vampire Kisses_…)

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

Dedicated to awesome people like Bloody Diamond and…other people that I think rock.


	2. Dismal State of Affairs

Hello! Wow, I was actually very surprised with the feedback. I was positive that this would become like my story Dissection (please read it. T.T), lost in the recesses of FFN. I guess vampires do sell…

And I suppose I always feel negative toward a lot of my stories, but I usually end up wrong (with the exception of Dissection, in which I was completely right.).

Okay! Enough of my rambling! On with it!

Disclaimer: Would I love to own Naruto? Yes. Would I love to have plushies of every Akatsuki member? Yes. Do I have any of those things? No. T.T

-o0-

Eternity in a Wooden Case

Chapter 2

-o0-

Madara awoke at dusk. In his room, there were many clocks that would chime, awaking their owner from the deep slumber of a vampire.

Of course, he had expected Sakura would be unwilling to associate with him. He **had** forcefully separated her from her former life, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

"Now, Sakura-chan, you must eat," Madara chided.

"No," she deadpanned.

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry."

"But **I** am," he smiled deviously.

"Then go ahead and kill me," Sakura remarked listlessly. "I may as well be dead anyway."

"Sakura," Madara stood from his place at the head of the table and was at her side in less than a second, "don't try me."

"Why should I care how annoyed you are! I'm basically dead and I have no reason to-" she yelled.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. "Live? Is that it? I didn't bring you here to live."

"Then fucking kill me already!" she spat.

"I didn't bring you here to live, but neither did I bring you here to die," he said calmly as he stared at her furious expression.

"Then what do you want!" Sakura screamed, wrenching her arm from his grip.

"In all due time." Madara chuckled, "In due time." He began to walk away, intending to get some much-needed work done.

"Fuck you!" she whispered as he left the room, causing the vampire to pause briefly before continuing to walk away.

Sakura sat back down at the table, eating sparingly from the full plate of food set before her.

-o0-

Shizune cleared the two plates from the table. Her days of glory as the Godaime Hokage's assistant were over, and now she was reduced to servitude as her master was.

In truth, Shizune pitied Sakura. Although Shizune was not exactly happy with her new position in life, Master Madara had never actually abused a human servant thus far. Sakura didn't seem to understand her place in the dreary Hokage tower and if she did, she was resisting with all her might. Shizune severely doubted Sakura would ever conform to the Masters expectations for her.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't try to make Master Madara angry," Shizune sighed as she led the girl back to her room.

"He's destroyed my life, Tsunade's, and yours! Why should any of us care if he's angry?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"Well, in all the time that he's been here, I've never once seen him strike a servant. Despite what you or Tsunade thinks, I believe that he is actually very kind," Shizune smiled.

"Bullshit," the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"He is! Once, he created a cute, orange mask and entertained a crying servant child with a persona named Tobi! It was the cutest thing I've ever seen," Shizune smiled at the memory.

"Oh yes, a vampire entertaining a child, how adorable," she retaliated sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan! Give him a chance!" Shizune cried, "You can't judge him for what he is! It's not like he asked to become a vampire!"

"Whatever. Goodnight, Shizune-san." Sakura opened her door and slipped inside, slamming it behind her.

-o0-

Madara lounged in his chair. His paperwork was already completed and he reflected on the pink-haired beauty.

What exactly had driven him to isolate her from all men beside himself? Why had he gone so drastically out of his way to entertain her tonight? What could he do to make her understand what him plan was? "In due time," Madara repeated to himself.

However, the most important question he had yet to ask himself was:

What would he do when the due time came?

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Finally! It's done!

This has been written down in a notebook for a month!

So, first I'd like to apologize to those wonderful and lovely reviewers who asked me to hurry my ass up! (I'm summarizing. XP)

Next…I would like to advertise a fanfiction that I helped collaborate on.

I'm not particularly fond of NaruHina myself…but I need to promote this!

Both Bloody Diamond and myself are rather disappointed with the lack of attention it's received.

It's called, "NaruHina Wedding"

(Don't worry, I've already expressed my opinion on the title…but Bloody Diamond, that's probably why it hasn't gotten any attention!)

I edited it and wrote half, so Sakura does have a pairing, of course.

Anyway, It's great.

Please…

READ IT

READ IT

READ IT

READ IT

READ IT

It only has two reviews the last time I checked and this offense can only go so far!

Please take pity on a fellow author…T.T

We'd appreciate it so much…

-o0-

Onward!

If you like this story, I can promise you that my others are just as good, if not better!

Thank you for reading!

AJlovesKakashi

P.S. Bloody Diamond, you owe me. I don't like to beg.


	3. Dining with Broken Plates

Okay…because people actually threatened me…*looks left and right repeatedly*…I now bring you chapter 3.

Disclaimer: *sings* "I am sixteen going on seventeen"…I don't think I own Naruto.

Fun Fact: The title of this story is actually a line in Creature Feature's "A Gory Demise," which I also do not own. It's a great song; check it out.

-o0-

Eternity in a Wooden Case

Chapter 3

-o0-

_'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…'_ Madara thought hopelessly. In an attempt to better acquaint himself with the pink-haired captive, Madara had thought that a party of some sort would placate her negative feelings toward him. He was wrong. Madara hadn't been counting on her to be angry. As far as he was concerned, he had thought that teenage girls _liked_ parties. Well, apparently Sakura had felt otherwise.

"You bastard! You thought that I'd fall for this? You thought that I would be impressed with your power?" Sakura screamed as she toppled the drink table to the floor with a clatter.

"I assure you, that was not my intention," Madara tried.

"The hell it wasn't! You think that I'm an object!" Sakura accused, scooping up a shattered plate and throwing the pieces of broken porcelain at him like deadly projectiles.

"Sakura," Madara sighed, easily dodging the poorly aimed shards, "I was merely entertaining the idea that a party would make you more comfortable."

"Lies!" Sakura screamed angrily. "You don't care if I'm comfortable! You don't care about me!"

"If that were true, wouldn't I have killed you by now?" he said sternly.

"Well…I…" Sakura paused for a moment, "You have killed me! You've killed me! I'm dead to my friends! They were my family…and they believe I'm dead!"

"In a sense, that is death. Physically you have not been harmed and I do not intend for you to be otherwise." The dark vampire turned on his heel suddenly and sauntered away with a steely gaze and heavy steps, leaving the nearly deranged Sakura standing among the broken plates and chaos that she had caused.

-o0-

"You shouldn't have done that," Shizune chided. "You cut your hand open on the broken plate. Can you imagine what must have gone through his mind when he noticed? He's a vampire!"

"I don't think he noticed. He doesn't care about me. He can't care about me," Sakura murmured.

"He noticed alright! He's the one who told me about it! That's why I'm here," Shizune sighed as she finished wrapping up the girl's damaged hand. "You shouldn't antagonize him so…give him a chance."

"No," Sakura snapped. "I refuse."

"Then you'll make yourself even more miserable," Shizune sighed, standing and walking to the door. She quickly shut the dark oak door behind her and brushed the newly forming tears away from her eyes. "You'll be alone and he'll be even more alone."

-o0-

Shizune was just another bleeding heart, Sakura decided. That man had single-handedly ruined her life before it had even begun and Sakura reserved the right to ruin his. She couldn't waste herself on someone who didn't care for her…she belonged with someone who loved her.

Someone like…who?

There was no one that loved her. Sure she had suitors, but they were only after her appearance. Naruto only had a silly crush on her, one that would surely disappear, and Sasuke hated virtually everyone, including herself. Even her own friends didn't love her.

Still, she would never accept Madara's…whatever it was. He was a demon. He was a cruel vampire that had enslaved the world…was she supposed to believe that he was in any way a good person? It would be ridiculous to think that he was capable of feeling.

Shizune was just easily corrupted by his act…that was it. She was weak minded against the vampire bastard's evil scheme.

And with that thought firmly in mind, Sakura lolled into a restless sleep.

-o0-

Madara held his head in his hands as he sat at his desk. He couldn't help but ask if it was worth it-if _she_ was worth it. He was delusional if he thought for a second she would be open to anything he tried. He was trying so hard to make her understand that although she **was** a prisoner of sorts, she wasn't supposed to die…ever.

He had finally figured out what it was he wanted with her; he wanted to _change_ her. He wanted someone else who would never die. He didn't want to be alone forever. Despite her opinion of him, he was actually very lonely.

After living for nearly a thousand years, he'd seen so much death. He'd watched as friends develop as they progressed from youth, to newlywed, to parent, to grandparent, to elderly and to death. He had seen death in all forms as well. Murder, poison, suicide, and even the lifeless eyes of those whose blood he had stolen to survive.

He had even watched himself evolve. He had been a dark child and he'd been human. He had experienced first love at the ripe age of sixteen and he'd been human. That love had left him through the cunning wiles of spring that led her off to an arranged marriage while he was human.

At nineteen, he had walked into the forest of his home estate with the intention of never walking out…holding the bitter knife that would hopefully end his misery. He had held the blade so that the tip scratched the area where he knew his heart lied behind while he sat crossed legged by the river where he had taken his love's innocence and had been on the verge of plunging it deep his own chest cavity.

Madara hadn't expected the blade to be stopped, but nevertheless, a hand had halted the knife from piercing his awaiting breast. That was the hand of the man who would ultimately steal his poor soul from the cold hands of death; the same man who would later kill himself by abstaining from the red substance that had kept him looking young for thousands of years.

Madara heard the ring of his clocks and stood from his desk. He would try once again tomorrow to change her opinion of him. He would try again.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Well, there ya go for now. I updated.

Sorry for the wait.

Uh…it's going to get REALLY dark next chapter, because I've finally thought up a plot and it won't be pretty. If the suicide thing freaked some people out, I apologize, but it's going to get slightly worse.

So if that bugs you, let me know.

Alright! I feel accomplished for the day!

Review!

:)

AJlovesKakashi

:)

P.S. Dedicated to the individual who told me that I was pissing you off cause I hadn't updated…heheh…sorry.

P.S.S. Dedicated also (as usual) to the lovely Bloody Diamond, whose Bleach fanfiction I'm going to finish editing right now. Sorry it took so long!

Everyone blame Tinierme for being so damn addicting!


	4. Darkness of a Different Kind

Alright…I'm updating again. Happy?

Warning: VERY dark themes

Disclaimer: It's Christmas and I didn't get a present from Kishimoto…:(

Fun Fact: When I first started this story, I had no plot planned whatsoever except that Madara was supposed to be a vampire (one that doesn't sparkle). I've just figured out what I'm going to write, thus the update.

-o0-

Eternity in a Wooden Case

Chapter 4

-o0-

Sakura managed to steal away. She had escaped the prying eyes of Shizune and the heightened senses of Madara to the bathroom. She searched desperately for anything, anything at all, that she could use to fulfil her goal. Then she spotted it, an old-fashioned blade razor, one that a barber would use. She gripped the blade in her right hand and raised it. She had to make up her mind…was she truly miserable? Yes, yes she was.

Sakura held the blade over her left wrist and took a deep breath. She had to hurry! It would be only a matter of minutes for them to find her. A knock sounded at the door and Sakura wasted no time digging the blade into the soft flesh of her willing wrist.

Instantly, the blood began to drip until it resembled a flowing stream and her head began to spin. She slid to the floor and waited for the darkness to overtake her. Unfortunately, it never did.

-o0-

Madara broke through the door single-handedly with his inhuman strength. He could already smell the blood permeating throughout the hall and upon entry to the bathroom, his fears were confirmed.

"Get out!" he yelled, causing the servants to trip over themselves as they fled down the long corridor. He looked at the girl, worriedly noting that she was steadily losing blood and her eyes were closed. The most troubling thing, Madara panicked, was the barest trace of a smile on her pale mouth.

Madara leaned forward and grasped her wrist, bringing it up to his mouth. He would do what that man had done to him so long ago…he would snatch death from the unwilling.

-o0-

Madara wiped the blood away from his mouth and peered at his own reflection in the mirror before him. His hallowed eyes frightened even his own haunted gaze. He had long ago abandoned the act of physically drinking from his victim, choosing instead to bleed them into a glass and retain even a shred of his former humanity.

He quietly shifted his attention to the double bed behind him where Sakura lay unconscious and he approached it wearily, seeking to confirm the effects of his handiwork. He clutched her hand and found it warm. He sighed, relieved that she would not find her way to the passage of the dead.

"Sakura," he murmured, bringing her delicate hand to his mouth. He kissed it lightly, thankful that he had not lost her.

"Let go," she snarled back, eyes now fully awake.

"You're awake," Madara dropped her hand and resumed his serious façade.

"Why am I here?" Sakura snapped angrily.

"I saved you."

Sakura seemed momentarily taken aback as her eyes widened and she looked away. "I didn't want to be saved. Mind your own business."

"You are my business. I told you directly that I had no intention for you to be physically injured; by myself or otherwise," Madara quipped sharply. He noticed her aversion of his gaze; how she found more interest in the silk sheets he had tucked her into.

"So…what happened to me? What…am I?" she asked softly.

"A vampire."

"What!" she snapped incredulously.

"I've changed you," Madara offered. "I've changed you into a vampire like myself."

"I'm a monster."

"No! We are not monsters!" Madara shouted. "We're…different, but we aren't monsters."

Sakura looked away, "Vampires are horrible creatures! They suckle from the lives of others! They're parasites that feed off of humans!"

"I was taught by the one who changed me that although we are essentially parasites, we still feel and **that** is what makes us human," Madara reached for her hand again, only for it to be pulled away roughly. "I know you're bitter and believe me, I was the same way. But, since we don't have a coffin for you, you must share mine."

"I would rather die."

"You would rather burn to death? I can assure you, it's not worth it. When I was first turned, I attempted that myself and I didn't last thirty seconds before I decided that I would rather live," Madara said darkly. "It's horrific."

"Did you ever regret being changed?" she asked carefully.

"Every day."

"Then why? Why change me?" Sakura cried, the beginning of tears manifesting in the corner of her eyes.

"Because…" Madara started uncertainly, "I believe that I was lonely."

"Lonely?" she sounded surprised.

"I've…seen so many people die. So many friends…my entire family," he looked away, "Even the first girl I've ever loved."

"You loved someone?"

"With every fiber of my being. Looking back now, I realize that I was young and foolish, but still I loved her."

"How did she die?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She grew old with another man. I…" Madara struggled, "I was distraught when I learned that she was to marry another. Still, we spent nearly a year together in secret before she told me that she couldn't see me again. That night…I-I took a dagger into the woods to where we used to meet. I planned to die, but I was stopped by the kindness of a most cruel sort."

"Who was it?"

"A man who looked around my age."

"Was he the one who changed you?"

"Yes, that was him," Madara sighed. "He stopped me from killing myself several times…even after I changed. Eventually, I just stopped trying."

"Why?"

"I decided that I didn't mind the cool night air and the moon shining down on me every night. I didn't mind watching life in motion while I stood like a rock in a stream. I loved everything about the feeling of being alive," Madara explained with a serene expression written on his face. "Vampires are technically dead, but we share many of the benefits of being human."

"Like what?" Sakura questioned with genuine interest as she scouted over to allow Madara room to sit on the bed.

"Well, we still have body heat," Madara said, holding out his hand for her to feel.

Sakura touched his hand cautiously before resting her hand in his awaiting palm. _'His hand is warm,'_ Sakura thought in wonder, _'but it's also…soft?'_

"Also," Madara continued as he let go of her hand, "you can't just attack any random individual; you must have discretion. Like humans, we still have a blood type. You can drink from any person with an identical blood type or the universal blood type."

"What happens if you don't?"

"Then, like in a human, agglutination will occur if you mix the blood types," Madara answered simply.

"What?"

"Your body will trigger an immune response and attack the foreign blood. It is one of the primary reasons that when people usually meet a vampire, they aren't raving monsters." Madara yawned, "Generally, it leads to death."

"Well…that's interesting."

"Unfortunately, it is nearing dawn," Madara sighed. "I will explain more to you in the morning, but for now we must retire to my coffin.

"Do we have to share?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Yes, can you walk?" Madara asked, lending a hand to help her up. Sakura attempted to stand on her own, but was unusually thankful as he quickly picked her up to prevent her imminent fall. He cradled her in his arms as he walked down a long, dark hallway and down a flight of darkened stairs. Sakura could barely make out her hand, but Madara easily made his way down as if shrouded in the merciful sunlight Sakura had since enjoyed.

"It's so dark…"

"A benefit of the undead."

"Oh."

Sakura was silent for the rest of the walk as Madara kept his steady pace. She noticed that not one of the hallways or corridors they went through had windows, for obvious reasons. Sakura shut her eyes and felt the thump of each step he took, but another sound made it's way to her conscious. _Thump, thump._

Her brow furrowed as she sought to understand this strange sound, until it hit her. "Oh!"

"What?" Madara asked worriedly, pausing before his next step.

"You have a heart beat! I didn't know that a vampire's heart beat!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Not many do, but if you think about it, doesn't it make sense? Without your heart beating, your limbs don't receive what they need to function. You can't walk if your legs don't have nutrients," he chuckled as he began walking again. "Technically, vampires are living people besides the aging and aversion to sunlight."

"And the blood drinking."

"Of course, that too. But keep in mind, there have been many foolish humans who drink the blood of others for no given reason."

"Strangely but yes, I've heard of those kinds of people. Usually they're warmongers who seek the blood of others as a token of their strength."

"Most of the time," Madara agreed in his deep voice.

They fell into silence once again, unnaturally pleasant. Madara soon fell into his own thoughts as he began to mull over the last few hours. He had never thought that he would condemn another to live the life of an immortal, but he hadn't been lying. Madara had been lonely. Stuck in the body of a nineteen-year-old, he was still experiencing the mental torment of a teenager, only with a more adult undertone that he'd formed over countless years of observation. In a sense, he wasn't just lonely. He was **starved** of interaction. Madara had to wonder if he subconsciously yearned for a companion of sorts to live out eternity with…but hadn't that been his plan the entire time? Hadn't he intended for Sakura to join him one day in his coffin wherein they would certainly share **more** than just companionship?

His thoughts were cut off as they arrived at the entryway to his sullen chamber. They swept inside and Madara quickly spotted the nightgown Shizune had placed out for Sakura. He tentatively set her down and waited for her to regain some sort of bearing. She was wobbly, but able to stand more or less. Madara carefully handed her the nightgown. "Change. I will be in the restroom," he said before walking to his dresser, retrieving his own sleepwear, and slinking into the bathroom.

-o0-

Madara slowly helped Sakura step into the coffin before he climbed in as well. She stood there awkwardly while he lied down and made himself comfortable. "Lie down," Madara half-commanded.

Sakura awkwardly followed his instruction and was shocked when his arms snaked around her and pulled her to himself. She was on the verge of protesting when she felt every contour of his warm, trim frame press against her back, but was silenced as the lid of the coffin slid down into place by itself.

In the darkness, it all seemed right. Her eyes drowsily closed and soon the darkness, unlike the one she had been seeking when she had slashed her wrists, overcame her.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Well, it is now 1:49 am on December 26, 2010.

It's no longer Christmas…but here's my gift to you readers.

I'm feeling a little more confident about my writing style with this story…so be sure to inform me if you would like another chapter or two by clicking on the review button below.

I nearly gave my Grandma and Mom heart attacks when I asked them for advice on the suicide scene!

My mother said, and I quote, "If you ever try to commit suicide, I'll fucking kill you!"

(And that was, amazingly, the first cuss word I've used in this chapter!)

Oh, and hey! This chapter was longer!

So…review, review, review!

(Seriously, I got more reviews when I wasn't updating…*hint hint*)

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. Dedicated to the readers~

P.S.S. Dedicated especially to the lovely Bloody Diamond as usual~


End file.
